


Kill la Kill: Cutting the Threads of Fate

by DitFCodeAlpha



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Continuing Canon, F/F, F/M, Legit Plotline, Lots and lots of sex..., Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitFCodeAlpha/pseuds/DitFCodeAlpha
Summary: Kiryuuin Ragyou and Harime Nui are both dead, and in the year following Honnouji Gakuen’s Graduation, Satsuki and her followers find themselves still in the midst of cleaning up the mess that her mother created. In the wake of this recovery effort, Hououmarou Rei stumbles upon a cryptic will left by Ragyou, opening the possibility that the Original Life Fiber had duplicated itself in a subterranean location.In the meantime, the fluff-o-meter hits the limit as the plot is accompanied by a TON of sensual scenes. I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic novel, and have a good one!DitFCodeAlpha





	1. After the Storm

_"Now I know the world is not a piece of cloth. It's filled to the brim with incomprehensible things, and that's what makes it beautiful. Please, fight alongside me to protect that beautiful world, Ryūko!"_

Satsuki's inspirational words had driven her sister to reconciliation between each other, and since then, the two Kiryūins (of course Ryūko, despite being named Matoi, didn't mind) had grown very close in their bond. A year had passed since the Graduation Ceremony of Honnōji Academy, and it consisted of a whirlwind of activity for our beloved _dramatis personae._ The former members of the Honnōji Academy Student Council, as had been decided prior to the graduation, were destined to return to their normal lives as befitted their families' occupation. Gamagōri became head of a key subsidiary to his family's metalworks company, while Sanageyama entered the dojo to teach kendo (though, much to Jakuzure's mockery, he did _not_  go back to Northern Kanto, since his buddies were all dead in the wake of the COVERS invasion). Nonon had just completed her first year of her bachelor's degree in music (it's safe to mention that she hated music lit.)  Iori still kept up his collaboration with the ever-analytical Inumuta on Life Fiber Research.

And yet, despite having been discharged from their former academic duties, these five would not abandon Lady Satsuki (for so they still called her), regardless of her gentle requests not to trouble themselves and disrupt their own schedules just to do so. They _were_  the elder Kiryūin's greatest shield, after all, and after years of sticking by her side, the Student Council was in no way going to leave her to the world (especially Nonon). Although, of course, they could no longer be present daily, the Student Council would make the weekly pilgrimage as a group to the Kiryūin mansion to see how Satsuki was doing in life.

Indeed, Satsuki's life was incredibly busy, as she was having to take online courses for her college education just so she could juggle time with managing the REVOCS Corporation, which she was determined to purge of any coups that could lead to yet another Life Fiber invasion. Rei Hōōmaru found herself quite flustered with the renewed flow of work as Secretary to her former boss's daughter. 

"I must say, Lady Satsuki," Hōōmaru said one Saturday morning at their daily board meeting, "your approach to meeting deadlines and completing tasks here at REVOCS is no different from Ragyō's."

"And in what way?" Satsuki inquired. Her ears still pricked up at the mention of her vile mother, and it was all she could do to hide her gritted teeth from the members of the board.

"You're just as punctual as she was when it came to getting the job done," replied Hōōmaru. "Although, of course, the actual work the two of you have done radically differ."

"By all means," said Satsuki. "I'm sure all of you now know the full intent of Kiryūin Ragyō by now?" she asked the board members.

A general murmur of the affirmative was the response.

Satsuki smiled. Being the boss's daughter certainly had its perks, after all. "Now, our objective as a corporation is going to be to completely ERASE everything she did concerning Life Fibers within five years of this meeting taking place."

The Vice Chairman (now the new Grand Couturier, taking the psychopathic Harime's place) raised his eyebrows, though not in disapproval. "You are aware, Lady Satsuki, that this constitutes _twenty-five_  years' worth of labor by REVOCS employees? Not that I disagree with your plan. It's that I personally cannot be confident that we can thoroughly reverse REVOCS' agenda in such a short time."

Satsuki smiled again. "Mr. Vice Chairman, I admire your concern as to the timing. But of those twenty-five years that REVOCS has taken down the path of destruction, the last eighteen I have spent plotting the demise of Ragyō, and when the instigator of a plot is eliminated, then will her plan follow.

"And also, Mr. Vice Chairman," she concluded, "this is Kiryūin Satsuki you're dealing with, and when I declare something to happen, it shall undoubtedly come to pass. This meeting is adjourned."

And, as was the custom, her trusty butler Soroi would always enter the room at the adjournment of the meeting with a cart holding a large, bulbous teapot filled with his signature tea blend and a number of foam cups for the board members to enjoy the herbal blend.

"I say, Soroi," Satsuki turned to him with a wry smile as the board sipped at their cups, "these foam cups stick out like a sore thumb among our high-end consumers. Perhaps we should consider taking the next step and purchasing a twenty-person jade set in the near future. The Kiryūin funds are at your disposal when you find a satisfactory one."

"Not a worry, milady," the butler replied. "I already figured you were none too happy about the foam cups, and I was actually going to ask you today concerning this very matter. I happened to find a complete _porcelain_  set of that very number all the way from the Chinese Ming dynasty, and I was wondering if you would consider purchasing it from an anonymous owner."

"For history's sake, by all means," Satsuki replied. "For daily use, I would decline, as I treasure historical artifacts far too much to use daily."

Soroi bowed. "Very well, Lady Satsuki. I will certainly contact you once I find a set worthy of your tastes."

Satsuki smiled as he and the board members now left the room. "I bid you a good day, ladies and gentlemen," she purred. "Now," she said in her business tone as Hōōmaru remained behind,  "be careful about comparing me to Ragyō, Hōōmaru. There could still perhaps be factions among the higher-ups that may want to upend this whole reversal of events in loyalty to my mother, and I wish not to be numbered among them. But I'm glad you clarified yourself immediately a moment ago."

"I understand and apologize for my words, Lady Satsuki," Rei replied, bowing as she said these words. "By the way," she said changing the subject, "was I supposed to pick up Ryūko from the Mankanshoku household today?"

"Yes, today's the day," Satsuki replied with a smile. Her outlook on life had certainly grown considerably brighter as she finally began to interact with the younger sister she never knew. For months now, Satsuki had taken the time out of her buzzing weekend to visit Ryūko at the large house she had personally granted to Mako's family as a gift of gratitude for taking care of her little sister all this time. Today was different, however. 

For one thing, Ryūko was now eighteen. It was about time she got her first look at the family home. Satsuki promised her several months ago that after her high school graduation (which, much to Ryūko's joy, Satsuki dutifully attended), she would at last visit the Kiryūin mansion which for so long had housed the evil Life Fiber of ancient lore. Today was that day, and Rei's face lit up with a smile. "You're as excited about Ryūko seeing the house as much as I am, Lady Satsuki," she said. "Her reaction is sure to be priceless."

"Indeed I am!" Satsuki replied. "Though the Mankanshoku family, Mako included, will have to wait until they can see it as well. You're just taking Ryūko today."

"Very well," Rei replied. "I should better get going now, then."

"Yes you should," said Satsuki. She rose and gave the Secretary a hug. "Thank you so much for doing this for me, Hōōmaru. It really means a lot."

"It's my pleasure to see your wishes granted, Lady Satsuki," Rei replied, "and this is the most important one to you, in my opinion. Don't push yourself too much while I'm away!"

"I always push myself too far, Hōōmaru," Satsuki grinned. "It's my habit, and I'm not likely to abandon it any time soon. Well," she said, opening the conference door, "I have work to do, so I will be in the office the entire time. Call my office phone when you pick Ryūko up."

"Without a doubt, Lady Satsuki," Hōōmaru replied.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Fire and Ice

_Satsuki's POV:_

Three hours flew by as I sat in the REVOCS office that Ragyō had once dwelt in, and they were in no regard idle ones. As I waited for Hōōmaru's call, I began my daily routine of overseeing sewing factories worldwide receiving and unraveling clothes sent in on a universal recall. Ah, the great lengths to which my evil mother went just to attempt a Cocoon Genesis! I would be quite willing to agree with the Vice Chairman about the timing for this entire Life Fiber unraveling now, especially with just how much both machinery and human labor have on their hands. Iori could be of quite good use at this time, too.

In the meantime, my thoughts turned to quite a different channel. My little sister is all the family I have left, and yet the only time we get to bond is during the weekends. To be honest, I feel sorry for Ryūko, after all she's gone through. She's spent many years in boarding schools. She's bullied others and has been bullied. She's seen the horrific event that I thank god I never witnessed: Harime impaling dear Dad with the Scissor Blades he himself had made. 

Ryūko's been through a lot with having to deal with me, too. For months I would send obstacle after obstacle in her path, not even knowing she was the baby for whose life (and Dad's life, at that) I had vowed to take down Ragyō. I even drew my sword in battle against her three times before knowing who she truly was. And when Mother brainwashed her in Marionette threads and fitted her on Junketsu, it was all I could do to wield the shards of Bakuzan in an attempt to bring her to her senses without killing her.

_And yet,_ she made it. She pushed past everything that stood in her way, even an empowered Ragyō. What have I done to thank her, besides visiting her on weekends for such a short period of time as is by no means befitting for long-lost sisters? 

I. 

Have. 

Done. 

NOTHING. 

She is the nameless girl I never thought I would meet because she died. She is the one who singlehandedly pushed the whole of Honnōji Academy, myself included, to its limits. And most importantly, she is the one who put an end to the Life Fiber invasion. _And yet, I the high and mighty Satsuki, have given her next to nothing of her dues._

Ryūko deserves more from me, after all she's done and been through. None of what I've given is even worthy of what I truly owe her: my love and care.

~~~~

In the midst of all my thoughts, the phone rang. "Hōōmaru?" I said.

"I'm sorry for taking so long, Lady Satsuki," she said. "I arrived at the Mankanshoku's house, but they wouldn't let me take Ryūko without first partaking of their family meal of croquettes."

"Oh, dear," I said with a sigh and a laugh. "I'm assuming you gave in to the temptation?"

"Indeed, Lady Satsuki. I am not a woman of great appetite, but the smell of the food drove my stomach's lust through the roof, to say the least."

"But do you have Ryūko with you now?"

"Yes I do, although it took some effort to coax the Mankanshoku's daughter into not going, to both their regrets."

"Well, they'll take the journey to the mansion soon enough," I said. "By the way, are you planning on stopping by at REVOCS? I had the idea of joining the two of you in the helicopter."

"At your request, Lady Satsuki. We will be there in a half-hour or so. Oh," she said suddenly, "your sister wants a word with you."

I smiled. Hearing my sister's voice is something I always look forward to.

"Go ahead," said I. 

"Hey, Sis! I'm actually coming your way, for once," said Ryūko. Her voice bore the tone of excitement and joy. "Are you ready?"

"I've been born ready, Ryūko," I replied. "How's the Mankanshoku family?"

"My bet is that they miss me already. Especially Mako. I wish she could have joined us today."

"Don't fret about it, Ryūko. She and her family can come eventually. How's life for you?"

Just the same, only now high school's done, so that's a wrap. And speaking of the same, those two guys are so pervy. God, Barazo and Mataro are still trying to get a peek at my damn panties, even after all this time."

"Maybe it's because they find you rather _hot,"_ I said sensually emphasizing the last word with a laugh.

"Shut up! I'm not a slut, Satsuki."

I giggled a little more. "All right, we should have plenty of time to talk once you get here, Ryūko. See you later."

"See ya later, Sis. Love you!"

She hung up. That was the first time Ryūko had said that at the end of our countless phone calls. I really need to treasure her more than ever now.

_Ryūko's POV_

This was actually my first time flying in a helicopter, and my, the view of the urban skyline was freaking awesome! Anyhow, I was super pumped to see Satsuki today, and Rei noticed. 

"You excited to see your sister today?" she asked.

"Hell yeah!" I said. "I mean, this is the first time I'll see the mansion."

"Sure is," said Rei looking out the window. "It's been a while, Matoi. Have you graduated yet?"

"Yeah I have," I responded. "I gotta admit, though, that I'm not looking forward to college. Heck," I smirked, "I don't even know what I'm gonna major in yet."

"You have much potential to be working alongside Lady Satsuki," Rei suggested. "Perhaps you should join REVOCS while taking online courses. It's what your sister's been doing in the last few semesters."

"I'm not good at studying," I blurted out with a laugh. "I don't know if I'm gonna be capable of helping Satsuki out."

"Of course you can!" said Rei. "You're blended with Life Fibers. Clothing and embroidery should be a natural thing for you."

"Fair point," I replied. We didn't say anything more until we reached the top of the REVOCS headquarters.

~~~~

_Y/N's POV_

The helicopter made its slow descent to its landing pad at the REVOCS tower, at last reaching the surface. The REVOCS CEO was waiting on the landing sight, waiting for the door to open. At last, the rotors ceased whirring, and her sister, followed by Secretary Hōōmaru, came out with a little leap. She ran to Satsuki and immediately gave her a big hug. "I'm home, Sis," said Ryūko, clinging tightly to her sister. "It's about damn time."

"I know," she replied, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl and lightly pecking her forehead. "It sure is. Would you mind staying here with me for like the next hour or so? I still have unfinished business as we speak."

"Not a prob, Sis," Ryūko replied. "Man, even your Saturday's are filled with a crap ton of work, huh?"

They descended down the elevator to the main office, and as they did so, Rei spoke up. "By the way, Lady Satsuki, I was speaking with Ryūko while we were flying here."

"Something notable, I see," was Satsuki's reaction. "What was it about?"

Rei turned to Ryūko, who was still clutching her big sister, her arm around her neck. "Do you wanna say it, Ryūko? Or rather, as I should properly call you, _Lady Ryūko?"_

Ryūko blushed at the title as she remembered that she was, in fact, a Kiryūin by birth. But she declined. "Go ahead, Hōōmaru," she replied. "I'm not in too much of a mood for long conversations right now." She laid her head lovingly on her sister's big chest. 

"Anyway," said Rei, attempting to ignore the fact that Ryūko was getting more and more intimate (though not in a sensual way, at least for now) with the boss by the moment, "Ryūko told me that she's still undecided as to what she wants to major in for her bachelor's degree."

"And?" Satsuki asked, her attention having been aroused. 

"I suggested to her that it might be ideal for her to work alongside you here, Lady Satsuki," Rei replied, "and to take online courses while perhaps majoring in Life Fiber research, like your scientists from Honnōji Academy. After all, she's bound with Life Fibers, so I figured it might be quite natural for her to do that."

"I quite like the idea, Rei," said Satsuki in approval. "But I'm not going force Ryūko into doing something she doesn't want. I leave the final decision to her."

"As long as I get to be with Satsuki all the time, I don't really care," said Ryūko, who had now thoroughly nuzzled her way into her sister's swanlike neck. "I'm cool with that."

The door opened. "Very well, then," said Satsuki. "If you're taking online courses like I am, Ryūko, I can help you out if you need anything."

" _That's_ my big sister for you," said Ryūko, turning her gaze to Rei. "That's my final answer."

"End of story," Rei said with a laugh as the three exited the elevator. "Well, I'll be leaving you two to yourselves, as I have additional tasks to complete myself. See you in a bit!"

With that, she turned to the right and went down a hallway and entered her office, leaving the two sisters alone. For a brief moment, both of them were struck silent. At least, until Ryūko broke it with a little question. "Say, Sis," she said, "mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course not, you can ask me anything," Satsuki replied. "Why?"

"Well," Ryūko began, "I'm just a little bit unsure about something."

"And what may that have to do with me?" said her big sister. 

A blush crossed her face."It's just that- Well, okay, here's the thing. Do you get embarrassed if I get all cuddly with you in public like that?"

Satsuki blushed too, before bursting into a merry giggle. "Yes and no, I have to say," she replied. "Of course I'm embarrassed because we're both big girls already, and ladies our age don't typically do that.

"But, on the other hand," said Satsuki running her hand gently up Ryūko's arm all the way to her chin, which she delicately fondled, "we never did get to spend time together when we little, did we?"

"No," Ryūko agreed heartily. "So it's okay? Not that I'm going to do this _all of the time,_ but it's just the joy of being with you, Sis."

"I know," said Satsuki. "I don't mind admitting I would be deeply embarrassed if I were to get cuddly with you, though."

"I figured," her younger sister replied. "'Lady Satsuki's' not gonna break her character anytime soon, I'm gonna say."

They entered the door of the office, the elder taking her customary place at the corporate throne, a large swivel armchair, while the younger slumping down onto the couch and making the most of the hour-long wait with an hour-long catnap.

 


	3. Chapter Three: Bursting Asunder

_Ordinary POV:_

It was five before one when Ryūko arrived at the REVOCS headquarters, and precisely an hour and five minutes following her arrival, the delinquent sister stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "You finished, sis?" she murmured. "Dang, I've been sleeping this whole time, haven't I?"

"The answer to both questions is yes," Satsuki replied with a demure smile. In the past hour, she had been sending group emails to subordinates in the Bangladesh region concerning a specific line of REVOCS clothing that had a significantly higher percentage of Life Fibers than in others. In fact, one could almost say that they were quite similar to Honnōji Academy's One-Star Goku Uniforms.

Satsuki now shut her laptop, her weekend tasks completed for the day. She rose from her chair and walked over to her little sister, who was still lying down on the sofa despite being awake, and sat down on the couch near her head. 

"Is everything okay, Ryūko?" she inquired.

Her sister yawned and stretched her arms before answering. "Yeah, I guess. I'm feeling kinda drowsy, sis."

"Well, you can sleep on my shoulder when we fly to the house," Satsuki replied. "I'll admit I'm somewhat lethargic myself, but I'll be fine till bedtime tonight."

"Oh, are we going already?" said Ryūko, who now sat up on the couch.

"Yes we are," her big sister replied. "It's about a thirty-minute flight, so we should likely get going so I can show you around the house and finish in time for supper. Come on," Satsuki said tapping her shoulder, "let's go, Ryūko."

"As you say, sis," Ryūko complied. She was quite interested in seeing the house, when it suddenly hit her. "Uh, hold up, Satsuki," she hesitated. "We're talking about a legit _mansion,_ right?"

"Of course. It's the property held by the Kiryūins for over two hundred years, Ryūko."

"Well, then what do you mean by showing me around the house and finishing in time for dinner?"

Satsuki laughed. "I'm sorry, Ryūko," she said with a wry smile. "I have to one-up you here and say that the Matoi mansion you once shared with Dad was hardly half the size of this one. It's gonna take a while to tour you around."

"Oh." Ryūko's eyes widened now as she began to work up imaginations of what this aged mansion looked like. 

In the meantime, the two had left the CEO office and now headed for the elevator to the helicopter pad, when Satsuki stopped. "I nearly forgot," she suddenly said, "we need to check on Hōōmaru. Let's go to her office first."

"That's fine, we don't need to rush, sis," Ryūko replied. Shall we go in?"

Satsuki didn't answer her question as she walked straight to the first door in the side hallway and knocked four times.

"Come in," Rei said, and with that the sisters were now standing in her room. "Oh, it's you, Ladies," she said, looking up from a _dossier_ she had apparently been reading for some time. 

"Hōōmaru, would you like to come with us to the mansion?" Satsuki asked.

"I'm sorry, Lady Satsuki, but as much as I'd like to, I can't," Hōōmaru replied with furrowed brows. "I am currently in the midst of reading a legally binding document that cannot leave this building."

"How unusual," said Ryūko. "Who had this notarized?"

Rei again looked up, this time from her glasses. "Ragyō herself," she said with a solemn voice. "This document was found by a human resources staffer who happened to tumble a shelf over, in which there had been hundreds of files orderly stacked.

"While of course the clumsy staffer was reprimanded for this accident, the main focus was on these documents, all which were only to be viewed by three sets of eyes: Ragyō, Harime Nui, and myself. I was not aware of the existence of this document, and it has so many formalities written into it that I'm frankly bored to death."

"Then why is it so important?" asked Ryūko.

Satsuki answered before the Secretary could open her mouth in reply. "A document that would rivet Hōōmaru's attention (and, for that matter, make her take time out of her weekend) is one of weighty significance. I am convinced it is either a blueprint for a secret Life Fiber weapon, or it could also be Ragyō's will."

Rei looked up for the third time, and this time it was a look of shock. "Lady Satsuki?! How did you- well, I shouldn't be surprised about it at all," she said, her tone shifting to one of amusement. "You are correct, it is Ragyō's will, written two years and four months ago, and notarized by a number of attorneys I don't even know.

"But don't worry, Lady Satsuki. If I come upon something very strange in the will, I'll be sure to contact you on the double."

"Very well, Hōōmaru," Satsuki replied with a smile. "Have a great weekend and get some rest."

"The same to you, Lady Satsuki. And to you, Lady Ryūko."

"Uh, thanks," Ryūko replied. She wasn't gonna get used to the title anytime soon.

~~~~

Moments later, the two siblings were on the elevator, and they were both somewhat unsettled. "The heck?" Ryūko ejaculated. "What's so strange about Mother's will?" she wondered.

"I cannot objectively say what," said Satsuki, "so your guess is likely as good as mine."

The elevator door opened, and as they were walking up the steps to the helicopter pad, Ryūko noticed something. "Say, Sis, have you noticed something about you lately?" she said.

"Nothing in particular, Ryūko," she replied. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Not at all, sis," Ryūko replied, giving it her efforts not to let out a smirk. "It's just that I'm noticing your busts are growing bigger every week we see each other," she slyly said. "Are you getting breast enhancements?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" Satsuki replied. "That's for the plebeians, Ryūko. And besides, I don't have sex, or even audition the finger puppets, like most ladies my age are ripe for doing."

Ryūko started laughing so hard she was wheezing. "'Auditioning the finger puppets' is the funniest thing I ever heard, Sis. God, how eloquent do you have to get about doing a form of the world's oldest act?"

Satsuki grinned. "As eloquent as Satsuki Kiryūin desires," she said, climbing into the helicopter. "Let's go, Ryūko."

"Sure thing!" Ryūko replied, jumping into the aircraft. "Although I think I might sleep on the way..."

~~~~

_Satsuki's POV:_

We had barely taken off when Ryūko laid her head on my shoulder and instantly fell asleep. It seemed as if she had been getting insufficent rest in the past several days. Poor girl, she hadn't been enjoying her final year of high school, had she? All the studying I pushed her to do over my weekend visits resulted in a lack of rest on her part, however. At least, once she would join me at REVOCS, doing what Matoi Ryūko does best, she could have a somewhat lighter burden taking online classes, particularly if I were to help her.

~~~~

My thoughts were, for the second time today, interrupted by the ringing of a phone. It was Ryūko's. In an instant, my sister jerked wide awake and had retrieved the phone from her pocket. I looked over her shoulder to see who was calling, and the name that revealed itself was of no surprise to me, as I leaned back in my seat and smiled. It was Mankanshoku, of course, and I could plainly hear her voice, even though Ryūko hadn't even put in on speaker mode. Their conversation went as follows:

R: "Hello? Mako?"

M: *squealing through the microphone* "RYUUUUUUUUKO-CHANNNNN! We miss you so much!"

"Yeah, I miss you guys, too. Hey, tell your dad and brother that they DARE NOT go through my bureau searching for my pantaloons again, okay? They  _know_ what happened last week, and they'd better not do it again, Mako."

"Uh, I'll go check your room reallllll quick. Nope, they're out and about. Unless they did it already..."

"Oh god, can you actually go inside the room? You might have to set your corded phone down for a moment."

"Ok! Be right back in a moment. Don't hang up, Ryūko-chan!"

"I'll be waiting right here."

For a moment, Ryūko bobbed her head sidewise back and forth while waiting. As for me, though, it took every ounce of control not to burst out in wheezing laughter at hearing the conversation. My face _did_ turn beet red, though.

"Looks like that pervert problem you're having with the men of the household is as persistent as ever," I grinned.

"SHUT UP," Ryūko growled. "It's not like they listen to my warnings or remember the punishments I keep giving them. Arggggh, Sis, what do I do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, imouto-san. I've been very fortunate, despite all the torture I received at _her_ hands, that I didn't have an issue about someone diligently searching for and whiffing my panties." 

I couldn't help laughing aloud as I said these words. Shooting Ryūko a mischievous look was more than effective enough to bring her pouting mask to the ground, and she began to heartily chuckle herself. 

"Alright Sis. I'll have to get back to you once I'm finished talking with Mako. Deal?" she said, locking her arm with mine and sporting a bright beam on her face.

I smirked and tightened our little elbow-lock. "It's a deal, Ryūko."

Just then Mako picked up her phone. "Uh, Ryūko-chan?" she said. "The top drawer has its entire contents spilled out. Did it contain your panties?"

"Gawddammit," Ryūko muttered. "Yeah, it did. I'm gonna have to get back to them when Matoi Ryūko returns. Anyway, I'm headed to the mansion with Satsuki now. I'll talk to you later. Alright?"

"*Sigh*, okay Ryūko-chan," said Mako. "Have a good time, and be sure to cuddle with Lady Satsuki when you're both in bed tonight, okay?"

My cute sister's face flushed all over with red upon hearing this. I, on the other hand, kept a poker face, closed my eyes, leaned back in my chair once again, and pretended not to hear the whole conversation at all.

"Aw, crud, Mako, did ya really have to say that?" she whined. "She's literally beside me right now, and I'd lose my mind if she found out what you just said."

"Hahaha, Ryūko-chan, I'm sure she'd _love_ to do it with you," she gushed. "Ok, I gotta go, too, so take care! Bye, Ryūko-chan!"

"You too. Bye!"

~~~~ 

_Ordinary POV_

Satsuki now crept up to her sister's ear. "Did Mankanshoku say anything notable regarding your big sister, Ryūko?" she slyly whispered. "You just said you'd go out of your mind if I heard it."

The younger one looked away. "Crap. Really, Satsuki? You actually want to know what she said?"

"I'm sorry Ryūko, I heard every word of your conversation," the older one replied, putting her arm around Ryūko's neck. "She's certainly right, I would definitely enjoy doing that tonight, Ryūko," she purred, placing her chin on her sister's shoulder and patiently waiting for a response, come what may.

To her surprise, Satsuki didn't receive the harsh shove or the shower of expletives she was expecting from Ryūko. Instead, she felt her sister's lips sink into and melt on her own, making it a certainty that when she pulled away there would be a mutual saliva string dripping from their mouths.

So did Ryūko, and so complied Satsuki. Indeed, a thick swathe of slobber dropped from their maws onto the floor as Ryūko pulled away. "I'm glad," was all she replied.

 

 


	4. Back to Their Roots, Part One

_Ordinary POV_

As the helicopter neared the mansion, Ryūko began gazing intently out the window, while her big sister smiled. "I forgot, you'd never seen this area before, have you, Ryūko?" she asked.

The younger one shook her head, before turning to Satsuki. "I'm glad I haven't seen it until now, really," said Ryūko. "Not with all the visits _you_ made here when our b*tch of a mother still drew breath."

For a moment she paused, staring blankly out the window once again, before facing Satsuki once again. "But I'm happy to see all this, now that we're cleaning the slate of the Kiryūin name."

"Mm," Satsuki assented. "It's a beautiful thing, now that the storm finally passed, thanks to you and Senketsu."

They both smiled. "Senketsu will always hold a very special place in our hearts, won't he, Ryūko?" she continued.

"Always. He was my first true friend, before I began to consider Mako as one. Senketsu was Dad's last creation, after all, and I treasure Senketsu's memory as the last scrap of Dad we'll ever have."

Satsuki didn't answer back for a few seconds, before responding. "You're right, Ryūko. Father's spirit lived on through his Kamui, for sure. Now," she said, abruptly changing the subject (as dwelling on the past was not her forte in conversations, even with her sister), "I've been thinking about how we should act in regards to the future, Ryūko."

"Hmm? Whaddya mean by that, Sis?" Ryūko asked.

"Well, of course, you know that both of us were nurtured-- no, _indoctrinated-_ by Mom and Dad respectively to carry out opposite purposes. Obviously, as you took part in the rebellion against Ragyō, we were able to achieve our decisive victory against Life Fibers. Now, however, since there are just us two as the heirs of the Kiryūin and Matoi estates (as Aikuro relinquished all rights to the Matoi estate not too long after we parted at Tokyo Bay), we happen to both be in the  same predicament."

"Ah, you mean the fact that we're girls and that we have no heir to pass ownership of our estates to? Okay, sis, what's the plan?"

"Well, not a plan. Just an afterthought. First, would you be open to having our estates combined?"

Ryūko shrugged. "That's fine by me, sis. So basically you're gonna liquidate my estate and pour it into your own, right?"

"Precisely."

"Look, Satsuki, you didn't even need to ask me about that. Knowing what a damned wreck of a childhood _you_ went through, I think I can safely trust you with doing that without even updating me on what happens. We're sisters, anyway, even if the legal geezers don't recognize that."

Satsuki sighed with relief. "That's good to hear. I was a little worried as to how you would handle it."

"Pssht, that was a no-brainer, Sis. You spearheaded a freaking coup against Ragyō by your own initiative, anyway, so I figured you had something in mind about all this legal mess."

"Okay," said Satsuki with a nod. "Note, though, that this isn't the only obstacle we have here, Ryūko. The second one-"

"-is the actual heir of the Kiryūin estate, right?" Ryūko interrupted. "Sorry, I shouldn't have cut you off there, Sis."

Satsuki only smiled. "I- well, both of us, really- never got a chance to enjoy typical sibling conversations and the rude interruptions we would have just like right now. But remember, Ryūko, that you don't do that in the real world."

"Crap, I'd do that all the time. But this time, it won't happen on my watch, Sis. You can count on me for that."

"Very well," replied Satsuki. "But back on topic. So, as you said, our primary concern is who will reap the benefits of the Kiryūin's collective labor in the future. I also have thought in advance about that."

"And your idea?"

"Well, more of a whim than anything else, really. Would you be averse to adopting a little boy who could perhaps inherit this estate?"

"Have you considered becoming a surrogate mom, Sis?" Ryūko asked. "Not that I want you too, but I'm just opening up some suggestions."

"You know me and my intense schedule, Ryūko. I'd have to juggle obtaining my bachelor's degree, going nine months pregnant, taking maternity leave,  _and_ serving my post as chief executive officer of what's left of REVOCS."

"Fair point."

"And besides, I don't like the idea of having a stranger's seed in my womb. I would much rather know him intimately, if you know what I mean."

"Uh, yeah, I know _exactly_ what you mean there, Sis," said Ryūko, rolling her eyes. "Have you um, thought about doing that?"

"To be frank, I have not. With the immense wealth at my fingertips, I fear those who have an interest in me- and believe me, Ryūko, though I'm privileged not to have any problems with having to deal with texts on my phone, I _know_ there are a good number of self-proclaimed gentlemen out there pursuing me either for my looks or my riches- tend to be very fickle at heart. Such I have heard from many stories from friends about identical disasters stemming from a common root problem."

Ryūko paused. "So that's why you wanna adopt, huh? Well, if you're gonna do that, Sis, you should do that now, while you're still young and energetic."

"I know I should. The only qualm for me, though, is that if I _do_ adopt, the heir has no relationship to the Kiryūin bloodline. Which brings me to the crux of the matter, Ryūko: what if YOU became a surrogate mother?"

Ryūko was startled at the sudden turnaround. "Uh, let's just say I haven't thought about it either, Sis. Besides, you know me to be super rough and rowdy. I can't say I'd make a good mother."

Satsuki paused. "Well," she said at last, "I'm not going to push into doing something you don't want, Ryūko. I'm certain as hell we've had more than our fair shares of that, in our collective lifetime. But again, this issue won't just disappear with our efforts to postpone its resolution."

"I know, Sis. Who knows, I might find a guy like Senketsu in the future, and we do the world's oldest act. But honestly, I don't see that happening, not with the way I've had in life with having to wear _really_ skimpy outfits and turning heads for no good reason, Sis."

Satsuki chuckled. "There you go again with your perv problem with men of the household, Ryūko. I can't seem to stop bringing it up."

"Will you seriously cut it out?!" Ryūko interjected, flaring up. "I already know the shame of having pervs giving me goggly eyes for my freaking upskirts and panty shots. I don't need any reminder of it."

Satsuki took Ryūko by the chin and turned her face towards her. "I'm sorry, Ryūko," she said with a wry smile. "Perhaps I regard your situation so lightly in contrast with what _I_ went through. Thank goodness you weren't there when I would go through all those unspeakable things Ragyō would do to me."

Ryūko's face softened, and a rare tear streamed down her cheek. "Oh... right. I shouldn't have led you to mention it again..."

It was Satsuki's turn this time to show her affection for her sister by way of an amorous osculation. This one was a little different, however. As their lips met for the second time that day, matters grew a little more- let's just say it got really _chaunchy_.

First came the initial contact. Satsuki gently pulled Ryūko by the collar of her shirt to herself. Her soup coolers collided with Ryūko's quirky DUCKFACE in an unprecedentedly gorpy impact. Impulsively, they clutched at one another's BOINGLY-DOINGLY GANZAGAZONKAS as their faces both flushed.

(All right readers, I hope you don't mind me cracking open the fourth wall just for a little bit. Just wait. The action gets even _better_.)

Satsuki pulled away for a brief space. "Ryūko, I promise we will definitely do a lot more of this later tonight, but for now, we should probably cap this off with something I find particularly drop dead gorgeous."

Ryūko only pulled herself closer. "And what may that be, Sis?" she asked with a quaint shermazing whisper and a raised eyebrow.

Satsuki stood up from her seat to face Ryūko and turned around to make sure the pilot was well occupied. They _were_ nearing their destination, after all.

Nodding with a beam of satisfaction, Satsuki pulled down her skirt. "Uh, Sis, isn't that going a little _too_ far?" Ryūko nervously asked.

"Not at all," Satsuki replied. "Our pilot is really focused on his job, it seems. Don't ruin the moment now, Ryūko! Do you know what I'm about to do?"

"Uh, a le-" Ryūko stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes suddenly brightened with lust. "Satsuki, are you legit about to give your sister _FRENCH LEMONADE???_ "

"You guessed it," said Satsuki with a naughty smile. "Open your mouth for me, please."

Ryūko eagerly did so. She caught a glimpse of Satsuki's perfect MOSS-COVERED AXE WOUND (which, it was worth noting, she eyed greedily), before closing her eyes and awaiting the golden shower that was going to drench her face and fill her mouth with the remains of the tea Satsuki had drunk earlier that morning.

She didn't expect what was coming at all, not knowing just how thoroughly her sister was hydrated. In short, she didn't receive a golden shower. She got a PLATINUM SHOWER.

**_A PLATINUM SHOWER._ **

But Ryūko took it like a champion, being sure to soak her entire face in it ("F**k the make-up," she said to herself) and slurping up Satsuki's entire bladder's worth of EXCRETORY CHAMPAGNE, before opening her eyes once again and looking up at her smiling sister, who quickly dropped to her lap and gave her the FRENCH LEMONADE she was looking for. Indeed, any ordinary observer (that's ME, mind you) would be lying to himself if he didn't start pitching a tent on the spot at this sight.

Indeed, the two perverted siblings hit first base far sooner than any other rational person would. In fact, they didn't even let a drop of the FRESHLY FERMENTED URINAL CHAMPAGNE go to waste. In their wide-mouthed liplock, Ryūko made certain that Satsuki would get a delicious taste of the cocktail blend of their mutual GLEAK MUCUS with the SATSUKI SPECIAL. 

THEY SWALLOWED ALL OF IT IN THE MOST TULUMPTUOUS OF GALOCHERS EVER SEEN. (Well, by yours truly in his imagination, of course.)

 


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Their Roots, Part Two

_Ordinary POV_

Just as Satsuki pulled her skirt back up and plopped into her seat, the pilot spoke up. "Lady Ryūko," he spoke to the younger one, "we will soon be arriving at the Kiryūin manor very shortly. If you take a look out the window-" here Ryūko immediately did so out of curiosity- "you will see that it is situated upon a high mountain and can only be reached by air or by a high, winding road."

Satsuki leaned over her sister's shoulder. "You see that one bend over there, Ryūko?" she whispered, pointing to a peculiar section of the road that had a slight dip on the asphalt. "That's where I'm told Soichiro met his supposed death at the hands of a staged accident by Ragyō."

They both fell silent for a moment, pondering the weight of what had happened that fateful night fourteen years before. The helicopter made its decent onto a very spacious lawn that doubled as a landing pad, and from above, the manor truly appeared to be an oasis in the middle of that barren rock. And yet, at the same time, it took the appearance of a castle. After all, this tract of ground had been in the family's possession for over two centuries. Ryūko happened to notice that a second helicopter was opposite them, having made its descent not too long ago. It lifted again, though, sending a radio message to the pilot

"Lady Satsuki," the pilot said to the elder sister, "Soroi has arrived here in advance, and our second craft will be picking up Hōōmaru and the Elite Four. They are expected to be here tomorrow, as Hōōmaru is still occupied with a pressing task, as she may have personally confirmed to you. Also, the Elite Four have not yet confirmed whether they can all rendezvous at Jakuzure's residence by tonight, so we expect them to arrive tomorrow also, together with the Secretary."

"Very well," was Satsuki's reply. "That leaves all the more time for the two of us," she said turning to Ryūko with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Ryūko could only stammer in agreement as her face turned bright red. Her big sister giggled at her reaction and stepped out of the helicopter. Ryūko followed closely after, as the helicopter lifted off once again from the lawn. As it did so, she decided to ask Satsuki a question once again.

"Hey, sis," she slowly mumbled, "is it really okay to say that kind of stuff openly?"

Satsuki turned to face her, an amused, questioning look sweeping across her features. "Oh, Ryūko," she said with a smile, "this is in return for your cuddling with me in the elevator in front of Hōōmaru. Personally, I wholeheartedly relish this payback, and you don't need to be afraid to do so, too."

For a brief space Ryūko was silent, pondering her answer. At length, she decided to be somewhat more forward in her actions. As they neared the front door of the manor, Ryūko gently took hold of her sister's hand. "As you like it, sis," said a sly Ryūko. "Heck, I can bet not even Soroi has seen you ever blush _that_ hard before."

They both started giggling at the front door, as a footman opened the large oaken gate of the mansion. "Welcome back, Lady Satsuki," he said to the elder in a solemn voice. "And we've been expecting you, Lady Ryūko."

Both sisters flushed deeply, the former blushing because her faithful footman had witnessed her stoic mask peeling on itself, while the latter blushed once again at the title with which she was addressed. After an awkward moment of silence, Satsuki straightened herself up and donned her emotionless manner once more.

"I give you my thanks," she said with a regal tone. "Is the room ready?"

"Its preparation has been seen to by Soroi this morning."

"Very well. My younger sister will undoubtedly enjoy the comfort of the bed tonight, I'm sure. I owe you much gratitude."

The footman bowed. "It is a pleasure, Lady Satsuki."

~~~~

Two minutes later, Satsuki had led Ryūko by the hand to the main atrium. "This, Ryūko," she said slowly sweeping her arm through the panoramic periphery, "is the Kiryūin manor house."

For a brief space Ryūko was silent, struck dumb in awe of the marvelous hall. The marble floor was matched with scagliola columns of the Corinthian style. A seven-foot-tall crystal chandelier hung suspended from the gilded ceiling, on which were incredible paintings of the Kiryūin's lineage. The chandelier was incredible, as it sent the light of a single candle radiating through the entire hall, and to supplement the dazzling candleight, eight Gothic double-paned windows gave a breathtaking inlet for the light of the sun to send its gentle rays to light-yearning souls. 

Ryūko took it all in, taking her time as she looked every aspect of the room, her hand still in Satsuki's. At last she spoke. "You're right, sis," she said. "You definitely one-upped Dad's mansion, for sure. This whole room is so freaking incredible..."

"Except for that corner there," said Satsuki in a disturbingly cold voice and pointing a taut arm to it. "Ragyō's face is painted there, and I cannot even bear to look at it."

Ryūko stiffened up at the harsh tone in her sister's voice. "Wait up, sis. Then why haven't you had it removed?"

Satsuki's brow drew low over her eyes. "It _can't_ be removed, Ryūko," she lowered. That evil monster of a Life Fiber slave had her portrait painted with an indestructible paint that not even Life Fibers can remove.

Ryūko fell into a fit of rage. "Damn you, Ragyō!" She shouted, flipping off the painting. "Look what you've done to Satsuki! I don't care if you're dead or alive. F**k you in the face."

"Calm down, Ryūko!" said Satsuki, holding her back by the arm and gritting her teeth. "She's dead, but her presence remains in this atrium. There's nothing we can do to remove it."

Ryūko did so at her sister's command, though she still kept her finger raised high. "Someday, Ragyō," she said to the lifeless painting, "I will erase every memory of you from the earth."

~~~~

Still hand in hand, the two sisters now began to ascend the grand staircase. "I will show you the bath house later today, Ryūko," said Satsuki. "What I _do_ want to show you, however" — here her voice sank to a sensual whisper — "is your bedroom."

Ryūko's face lit up as she gave her sister a flirty side look. "Oh? You've got me interested now, sis." 

TO BE CONTINUED

 

 


	6. Chapter Six: Back to Their Roots, Part Three

_Satsuki's POV, seven years in the past:_

_"Satsuki, my dear?"_

_I hear that familiar voice of my detestable mother. She calls me from the top of the grand staircase, and for what reason I know all too well._

_"Satsuki, my dear," she says, "It's time for your training."_

_A shiver runs down my spine, but I withhold any signs of fear with as much self-restraint as I can muster for a twelve-year-old girl._

_"Yes, Mother," I obediently reply, my heart sinking as I ascend the staircase. I know what treatment I am to receive at her hands._

_"I'm very pleased with your progress, daughter of mine!" says Ragyō with that abominable smile. She is dressed in a paper-thin, revealing gown that she calls her training uniform. Oh, the pain I am doomed to suffer! And all because she has been driven mad by the Life Fibers that not only clothe her, but are fused with her._

_"But," says she waggling her finger, "I have decided that it is time to take your beautiful soul to the next stage of development. In time, you shall become one with the Life Fibers, even as I your mother have."_

_She drops her gown to the floor as she says it, and behind her glows that prismatic scintillation of blinding light that obligates so many hearts to bow to her will. But mine will never bow, even if I were to spend a hundred years in bed with her against my wishes._

_I stand before Ragyō, my gaze unfaltering in the light of her totalitarian aura. With that silken— no, Life Fiber-esque touch, she steps to my back side and unzips my dress, dropping it to the floor as well._

_Come what may, my body may twitch and squirm  as it succumbs to the the depths of lust this night, but on no account will Father's task that was entrusted to me his only surviving daughter. Or so I thought at the time._

_Ragyō fondles me by the rear, her lips pressed to my earlobe. I know far too well the indoctrinating questions she will ask me."Do you know who you are, Kiryūin Satsuki?" she whispers to me with that sensual tone. My frail body, even with the most ardent resolution of purpose, is too weak to resist Ragyō's terrifying power. All I can do is comply. And with a blush, for that matter._

_"Your daughter and tool for the Life Fibers," I whisper back. Those hated words never cease to make my blood curdle._

_"And what is the meaning of this world?" she asks._

_"Clothing." Being obligated to say something that I detest is the most horrible thing that any girl of my age can possibly be subjected to._

_"And what is the truth of this world?"_

_"That fear is freedom. Subjugation is liberation. Contradiction is truth."_

_Ragyō smiles. "Well done, my daughter," she says. "You have learned your lessons very nicely."_

_"Thank you, Mother," I meekly reply. "You have taught me well."_

_A demure smile creeps across her face. "I am honored, Satsuki. Now for your warm-up..."_

_Ragyō slides her hand to my genital region. So many times have I been subjected to this perverted madness, yet this particular time stands out in my memory seven years later._

_I cannot hold back from gasping from pleasure at this ever-so-suave stimulation. At this she steps in front of me, her eyes locked on mine. "Kiryūin Satsuki, daughter of mine," she  says fondling my lip in hers, "are you in compliance with the Life Fibers' collective will?"_

_"I am." It takes me every ounce of willpower not to lash out or even allow a single twitch of resistance from crossing my features._

_"Are you willing to give your body, mind, and soul to clothing?" she asks in the sweetest of tones._

_"By everything I lay my gaze upon." The brainwashing questions are grueling to endure._

_"Very well.  And, before we forget, Satsuki, it is time for me to pleasure you all night tonight as a loving reward..."_

_~~~~_

_Ordinary POV, present day_

Ryūko had gone to the restroom, leaving Satsuki alone in her thoughts. She was recalling that moment when she took up her mantra of old: Fear is freedom; subjugation is liberty; contradiction is truth. She shook her head. How, in her obsession with defeating Ragyō, had she grown so blind to the point where she had taken cruel measures in the same way that her mother did? This question had turned itself over and over in her mind for the past year, but it was only this afternoon, when Ryūko arrived at the manor, that the answer hit her sister: Satsuki had grown so accustomed to associating pleasure with her mother that she grew wary of any activity under the potential guise of leisure, and in so doing had resorted to an overly militaristic approach to life. At least, until her little sister appeared at Honnōji Academy one bright morning, eating a lemon and wielding one of the twin Scissor Blades. And Senketsu, of course.

One could have attributed Satsuki's formerly bleak outlook on life as simply because she had made it her final goal to defeat Ragyō and erase any traces of her existence. And indeed it was. That was why she recruited the members of what would become the mighty Elite Four of Honnōji Academy. But Ragyō made a fatal mistake in her counter-attack against her daughter: _She gave her a will to live._ That mistake came in the form of a gloat during the month-long imprisonment that poor Satsuki had to undergo, and it was when she was struck by the fact that Ragyō had alluded to Matoi as her elder daughter's "little sister," as Ragyō herself had put it.

Again a pang of guilt struck the elder Kiryūin, as she sat in her favorite armchair in the family library musing over all this madness that was known as her life. _Ah, Ryūko,_ said Satsuki to herself, _would that I had cherished you immediately upon your coming to Honnōji. All the efforts I would have put into defeating Ragyō, the sacrifice of a happy life and an innocent childhood included, had no chance of success without both your memory and your presence. And yet, somehow I feel that Ragyō's horrible acts of wanton evil were, are, and will forever be etched in my memory to the point that I cannot even glance at you and be struck with such traumatizing flashbacks of that terrible monster who was our mother. If only that terror can be erased forever so we may shamelessly make love to one another, sisters though we are..._

_~~~~_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ryūko walked into the library, panting and sweating a little bit.  "This is definitely a huge-a** house, sis," she said with a laugh. "I ran upstairs and found myself in a bunch of freaking long hallways. I gave up searching up there and came down to the library."

Satsuki chuckled. "Well, you guessed on point there, Ryūko," she replied with a smile. "We're certainly gaining some sister instincts, aren't we?"

Her sister smiled. "Hm, we sure are. Hey sis, you were going to show me our bedroom for tonight, right?"

"Well, this is quite rare of me to do this, but I am going to make a slight change of plan," said an enigmatic Satsuki. "What I _will_ do, though, is have us change into fresh clothes. That should set a tranquil mood for our meal tonight."

"You seem to have something very filthy on your mind, sis," Ryūko replied, plopping down into the armchair, facing Satsuki with her legs opened and their abs rubbing up against one another. "Are we doing something like this tonight, sis?" she coyly asked, her hips beginning to ever so slightly gyrate. 

Satsuki ran her smooth hand over her sister's petite form, spending a considerable amount time lightly caressing Ryūko's rear end, which she was more than happy to clutch with a lustful yet warm, sisterly passion.

At length, Satsuki replied in the same tone. "We will certainly do more, my dear imōto-san. Now," she said, pecking Ryūko's lips, "I do believe it is just about time for supper, if the clock and my stomach are not mistaken."

But Ryūko wouldn't budge. "Not till you give me more of dem fish lips, sis," she said, taking Satsuki by the cheek in one hand, and with the other gently unbuttoning the top of her dress to unveil a satin black bra. Ryūko sheepishly grinned. 

"I figured you were prepared for some action tonight, sis," she whispered with a wink.

Just like the horrible days of her childhood, Satsuki's restraint toppled to the ground. Both young ladies happened to share a remarkable pre-sex fetish for extremely sloppy frenchings (perhaps a fantasy inherited from Ragyō herself), and neither of them showed the least hint of fear or astonishment. In fact, Satsuki, despite her inner turmoils, was quickly succumbing to her burning desire to hump her little sister all night, and vice versa.

For a brief moment Ryūko pulled away. "Damn, sis, my CROTCH OMELETTE is greasy as hell." With that she pulled herself in again, and this time the two fearlessly ventured beyond their wild make-out session in the helicopter. 

First, Satsuki grasped the bottom of her sister's shirt, and Ryūko acted accordingly, raising her arms and allowing herself to be stipped entirely. For a good while, Satsuki indulged herself in staring at those Life Fiber-enhanced MAMMALIAN PROTUBERANCES of Ryūko's. Creamy white, jello-jiggly, and flawless, her suspended MEAT MOUNTAINS were truly a sight to behold. Concealed only by a crimson-red bra of an set of intimate apparel that Satsuki gave only a few weeks ago, their udders now stood out like pinpoint dents, which grew stiffer and touchy as moments passed by. 

All at once, Satsuki pulled her sister to herself and began to feed the inner lust that had concealed itself within her. She tore off the skinny jeans Ryūko was wearing with a loud rip that echoed through the library chamber. The two sisters both giggled with delight. 

"Hey, sis, you're just as pumped as I am about this!" said Ryūko, now shaking her lovely mounds as she bent down for Satsuki to take a look at. They sunk into one another's luscious swan lips, mouths wide open and tongues glistening in the gentle lamplight of the room as they played and wiggled against each other.

All of a sudden, Satsuki grabbed her sister by the waist and stood up, carrying her effortlessly. Ryūko began to laugh expectantly, knowing what was coming next. "Let me take _your_ shirt off now, sis," she said, wrapping her legs around Satsuki's waist and her arms around her neck. 

It was quite interesting of Ryūko that she mirrored her vile mother Ragyō in one respect:whereas Ragyō relished in giving Satsuki the most grueling of BDSM treatment, Ryūko  _loved_ receivingBDSMand being dominated by her elder sister, and Satsuki was well aware of it. In fact, they had spoken once about favorite sexual fantasies, and much to Satsuki's surprise, Ryūko revealed her secret pleasure. "I dream of the day when you bind me to the wall, handcuff me, and put me at the hands of a plastic punisher," she whispered in Satsuki's ear during that conversation. 

Well, Satsuki, more than everything, adored her sister as the apple of her eye, and so it was no surprise that she did not forget what Ryūko wanted the most from her. Though she was reminded of the horrible yet devilishly arousing intercourse she would receive at the hands of Ragyō, Satsuki took one look at Ryūko and couldn't resist wanting to fulfill her precious sister's desires. 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter Seven: Depths of the Unknown

_Hōōmaru's POV:_

For goodness' sake, the notarized document was, without any shadow of a doubt, getting most intolerable to read through. Lady Ragyō was certainly very meticulous about the slightest of details within her will, to be fair, and interestingly enough, it was quite short, consisting of no more than three pages. Within the envelope that contained the will was a small note, in her familiar handwriting.

"For Kiryūin Ragyō's, Harime Nui's, and Hōōmaru Rei's eyes only," it read. "This version of the will is but a clue-holder to the true will, which is contained in both digital and physical format within this building, the Kiryūin's REVOCS Conglomerate, Inc. Also contained in this document is a set of puzzles that even Life Fiber-enhanced cryptographers would find a daunting task. Solve it, dear reader, and it shall yield a vital piece of information.

Kiryūin Ragyō."

I turned this note over and over in my head, attempting to comprehend this ambiguous letter from my late and former mistress. What could it possibly mean?

With an inquisitive mind I proceeded to remove this document from its packet, and it was a yellow-white, unmargined, three-page booklet of 9.25 x 11.75 paper, with both sides of each sheet filled with typed text. The text, however, was filled with jumbled letters, clearly meaning that Ragyō had encrypted the will with a code. It hit me all of a sudden that perhaps this had been sealed using an AES code of 512-bit form. In fact, Ragyō had provided both me and Harime with the key the day before Shinra-Kōketsu was completed, though we were not told what it was precisely before.

I thought over this possibility for some moments. Could this be the answer to that gnawing question? Trembing with excitement, I digitally reproduced the first page and converted it to a .pdf file.

The moment of truth had come. I copied the script and sent it to the REVOCS decryption server.

The popup window requested for the given key. I typed it in, then sat back in my chair, awaiting the response. Soon a prerecorded message in Ragyō's voice began to play.

"To the one accessing these files," said that familiar voice, "revealing the text will direct your footsteps into reestablishing a Life Fiber Cocoon Genesis, should Shinra-Kōketsu fail in his task to initiate it. Under no circumstance must any individual other than the eligible recipient of this information have the slightest clue of this fallback plan."

I was shocked at this. So Ragyō really _did_ leave the aftermath of the Life Fibers' defeat in my hands, wasn't she? Yes, of course she did! And yet, I abandoned the cause of the Life Fibers of my own accord, deciding to erase my past by joining Satsuki-sama's reversal coalition. Was it only now that my sins were finding me out?

_Ordinary POV, four years ago:_

Kiryūin Ragyō, the most powerful magnate in the entire world, was by no means averse to any form of bodily pleasure, especially with respect to sensual, sexual pleasure. As often as she possibly could, Ragyō would take Satsuki to bed and subject the defenseless girl to such shameful treatment and torture of the most perverted proportions. Unfortunately, though, Satsuki was not the only prey her ogress of a mother would hungrily feed on. Hōōmaru, too, was a second center of attention for her literal mistress. As businesslike as the two of them were in board meetings or conferences, Ragyō and her secretary were certainly women of unbridled, insatiable lust. To make matters worse (and, in hindsight, much to Rei's disbelief and shame for thinking such a thing), _Rei was completely enraptured and lost herself in enjoyment of the many acts she had done alongside her mistress._

It all began one lazy afternoon in Rei's office. The sixteen-year-old Hōōmaru was in the third month of her duties as Secretary for the rapidly growing REVOCS Conglomerate, and she had just completed her full list of tasks for the day. From the very beginning, Rei was insistent on completing every priority on time, if not ahead of schedule, and today was no different. It was but four o'clock, and yet Rei had cut down her actual work hours by twenty-five percent by efficiently completing, if not exceeding, her tasks within a mere six-hour shift. But like previous days, the young secretary grew very bored while awaiting those two long hours of idleness.

Hōōmaru had long decided that the best way to pass through these hours was to occupy her mind with other things so as not to make her day monotonous. In the days past, she would diligently study her academic essentials. As days wore on into weeks, however, Hōōmaru grew more bored than ever, and sought to find diversions, one of which, being a teenger, was stimulating herself.

Today was one of those days. Hōōmaru would gingerly sit in her office chair, and as it was the deadest part of the entire afternoon, she was quite assured that she could run her fingers through her puff pastry without fear of being interrupted. In fact, matters escalated to the degree that she would even strip herself completely of her legwear and vigorously arouse herself.

And this time around was no different. Hōōmaru had made it her goal to last as long as possible without climaxing. With practice she had notably improved her endurance from two to six minutes.

On this particular occasion, matters grew somewhat complicated. Hōōmaru had just begun fingering herself, when a sudden thought caused her to jump back in surprise...

 


	8. Chapter Eight: An Unpleasant Memory

_Ordinary POV, seven years ago:_

A sudden realization struck the young Hōōmaru with horror. She had been pleasuring herself while fantasizing of her alluring mistress, and the filthiness of it made her cower in shame. "What on earth have I been doing?" the trepidated secretary said to herself. "Has Ragyō been such a femme fatale that even I, another woman, have been drawn into the depths of lust for her?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps approaching the rear entrance to her office, followed by the creaking of French doors. In haste, Rei ran to the sofa (where, if you may remember, she had laid her skirt whenever she would touch herself) and vainly attempted to pull up her clothes before Ragyō could walk in upon her mischief. 

Unfortunately for her, Rei could barely begin getting her right leg into her skirt, and as Ragyō entered the office, the first thing she saw was her furiously blushing secretary standing behind the couch, her legs and middle bits completely exposed for a brief moment as she at last managed to pull up her clothes. It was a fraction of a second too late, however, and Ragyō smiled naughtily, instantly deducing what her secretary was doing behind her back. 

"Secretary Hōōmaru," she began with that deep, poisonous tone of sweetness that Rei knew so, so well, "is anything the matter?" Of course, Rei was aware that her mistress had seen her desperately pulling up her skirt. 

"I er— everything is well, Ragyō-sama," said the young girl, now trying to draw attention away from what was going through her mind. 

"Mmm, I heartily agree with you, my dear Secretary," Ragyō replied, still wearing that naughty smirk. "In fact, I think I just walked in on your leisure time, am I correct?"

"It's — it's nothing, really, Ragyō-sama," said the nervous Hōōmaru. "I have just a little headache at the moment, actually, so I've been slowing up in my work this afternoon."

"I see. By the way, may I ask what it is this scent that my nose has picked upon here in your room, Hōōmaru?"

Rei's eyes widened. She didn't consider the possibility of Ragyō smelling her life juices from that far away, but Life Fibers had greatly enhanced Ragyō's sensory perception to heights her secretary had never thought possible. Poor Rei was at a loss for an answer, and stuttered considerably in her reply. 

"I-I don't— well, I've noticed the smell this afternoon, but I am unsure of its source, Ragyō-sama," said Rei, desperately watching her excuses toppling to the ground. 

Ragyō smiled, knowing she had her thirsty secretary precisely where she wanted her. "Well, I think I can tell where it's coming from, Hōōmaru," she said, with that contralto whisper of hers. "Permit me to inspect the flooring."

Rei knew she was in deep trouble. She had squirted an entire puddle of her climaxing serum onto the floor minutes ago, and things grew worse as Ragyō entered the room. Rei ended up standing directly over the puddle, the incriminating piece of pleasant-smelling evidence between her shaking legs. To top it off, Rei's panties were growing damper and damper the longer she laid her eyes on her voluptuous boss, and as a result, her panties were steadily dripping her lusty fluids onto the puddle. 

Of course, Ragyō had figured out the entire sequence of events, but she decided to play a little bit with her secretary's emotions. Floating her way around the couch, Ragyō laid her eyes upon the telltale puddle of Rei's passionate squirt lemonade. "Ah, this seems to be it," she said, giving Rei a very flirtacious wink and a knowing smirk, and in reply, Rei blushed even deeper, knowing that Ragyō had cornered her and that there was only hope for mercy from the great REVOCS executive. 

Ragyō got down to the floor on both knees, running a single bony finger through the murky puddle, before putting it into her mouth and tasting this mysterious liquid. At once, her eyes brightened and she begab to sensually suck at her finger, taking it all in.

"Hōōmaru," she said getting up and turning Rei to face her, "you are a wonderful girl. Tell me, were you doing this for me?"

Rei nearly jumped in shock, coming to terms to the reality that Ragyō seemed to be thirsty herself. "Y-yes, ma'am," she squeaked in reply. 

To her surprise, instead of receiving a harsh punishment in the form of a sharp verbal rebuke or a slap across the cheek, Rei found herself being held in the most sensual of embraces by her mistress. Ragyō surely knew how to charm someone — even if that someone were her own daughter — into the depths of the unknown lusts that lurked within. 

Indeed, the REVOCS executive shamelessly wrapped her arms around the young girl's slim, hourglass waist. Rei could do nothing other than to passively permit it, for she was transfixed by the goddess' breathtaking beauty. Her form was absolutely without blemish, as her very fair (or, as the eyes of some might say, borderline pale) skin had not a single wrinkle, despite the woman's being in her forties. Her spirelike legs were like newly whitewashed columns, both of which glimmered in the sunlight passing through the window that afternoon. Ragyō's multi-spectral, silver hair and, most enticing to Rei, her enormous rack caused the young girl's jaw to drop to the floor in amazement as her mistress stood before her in her full, uncloaked glory.

"Hōōmaru," Ragyō sweetly said, pulling her secretary's bosom to her own (much to Hōōmaru's bashful compliance), "do not be afraid. I am much more lenient to you than you may think, and because of that, I, Kiryūin Ragyō, will not punish you.

"But," she said, raising a finger, "I will give you something that you will most certainly enjoy, and that is my body." With that, Ragyō swooped into the frightened and now very aroused Hōōmaru's lips.

For a brief moment at the start of the deep, deep kiss, Rei put up a hand in protest, before something caused her restraint to crumble. The taste of Ragyō's saliva was, to her, of such an irresistible sweetness that it was impossible to pull away. Soon enough, Rei put both her flailing arms around her mistress's neck, and she opened her mouth and intertwined her tongue with Ragyō's.

They continued this onslaught of oral affection for several minutes, before Rei briefly pulled away. "Ragyō-sama," she said in a very low and lusty whisper, "take me."

~~~~ 

_Present day_

Hōōmaru awoke with a start. She had subjected herself to an all-night effort to decipher the encrypted data, and in doing so had fallen asleep at her desk. That flashback of Ragyō often appeared to her in her sleep, and it was certainly not the first time it had happened. She wrung her hair in dejection. "Why did I let myself be victimized by that monster?" she asked herself aloud. "Is this the extent that her influence has reached?"

~~~~ 

Meanwhile, at the Kiryūin manor house, Satsuki and Ryūko were entangling one another in one another's webs of utter lewdness...

TO BE CONTINUED

 


	9. Chapter 9: A Battle of Womanly Willpower, Part One

Soroi was searching for his longtime mistress and her sister, walking up and down the halls of the giant manor house. "Satsuki-sama, Ryūko-sama," he called again and again, "supper is ready." After five minutes of fruitless searching, he turned his back and proceeded to return to the kitchen. "Perhaps the both of them are occupied in the private study. I shall not disturb them." It turned out to be wise call, though the two amorous sisters were duking it out in the library, not the private study.

It went this way: While Hōōmaru had stayed behind at the REVOCS headquarters, Ryūko and Satsuki had done nothing at the house than to destroy themselves with increasingly mackadocious impulses. And, as has been stated in a prior chapter, the pair sank into utter degradation as they passionately made out in the library. Before they could plunge their fingers into one another's CROTCH BLOWTUBICLES, Satsuki suddenly jerked her head upward, her ears pricked up. 

"What is it, sis?" Ryūko said immediately. She was on high alert mode on the instant her sister made that sudden move. 

Satsuki listened for a brief moment, before bursting into laughter. "It's Soroi, of course. I'm afraid we'll have to hit pause on our playtime for the moment, Ryūko."

Her little sister was startled. "Huh? Why's that, onee?"

"It's dinner time," Satsuki replied with a smile. 

~~~~

Ryūko was inwardly dreading the mealtime. She was not oblivious to her elder sister's high tastes, and poor Ryūko feared that she was in for a lecture regarding table etiquette. A question arose to her mind as she and Satsuki began to descend the grand staircase.  "Hey, sis," she nervously began, "do you happen to know what we're eating?"

"I do," said Satsuki with a sarcastic grin. "I can tell you are quite excited to learn how to eat properly, are you not?"

Ryūko facepalmed and groaned. "Um, _no_ ," she said flatly. "I don't _need_ to know how to eat quote-unquote 'properly,' anyway."

Her big sister grabbed her by the arm. "Oh, yes, you do," she sweetly said. "Especially as we are in possession of the world's largest clothing conglomerate. Think about it, dear Ryūko. We must learn how to conduct ourselves with class, as we will inevitably come into contact with very wealthy and very powerful individuals in the future."

"Oh, well," Ryūko said with a sigh. "I guess you have a point there. Anyway, you didn't answer my question. What are we eating?"

Satsuki only smirked. "Escargot and caviar for our appetizer, foie gras and marbled short rib for our main course, and mocha soufflé with fresh fruits for our dessert."

Ryūko facepalmed again. "God, sis, you really had to make things hard from the outset, huh? Well, this stuff better taste good."

"Two comments on that," Satsuki retorted. "First, you should consider the drudgery of etiquette a training ground of sorts for your future. Second, you have my word that your palette will be greatly satisfied by the time we're finished."

The younger one folded her arms as they reached the ground floor. "Ok, one other question, Satsuki," she said. "What in the living hell are escargott, cavyar, and FOY GRASS?"

Before she could reply, Satsuki found herself pulled to Ryūko's side. "You know what," said Ryūko, "don't answer that question, sis. I'd actually rather not know and eat it blindfolded."

Satsuki giggled. "Trust me, little sis," she replied, "you're really going to enjoy them. You _will_ eat it, and you _will_ like it!"

~~~~

Ryūko gulped. She and Satsuki were sitting across from one another, the former drawn in very tightly, the latter sitting as prim as the Cheshire cat. "Are you ready, Ryūko?" she asked the scared girl. 

"Dammit, sis, you're asking me that question _NOW???_ " she retorted. "I don't know!"

"Well, no you're not," said the smug Satsuki. "I forgot to mention that our meal is just a little bit on the exotic side, but, given the amount of  Mankanshoku Sukuyo-san's delicious croquettes you've eaten in the past two years, it shouldn't be a sweat for you. Ah, here comes the first dish."

Soroi entered the room, pushing a gilded metal cart, with the appearance of an upgraded dim-sum cart. "Good evening to you, Satsuki-sama and Ryūko-sama. I suppose you have already been briefed as to your meal tonight?"

"Yes indeed," Satsuki replied. "Although, Soroi, Ryūko here seems rather nervous about this whole affair concerning the menu choice."

"SHADDUP," Ryūko said. "I'm determined to master these damn manners, no matter the difficulty of eating everything properly."

"Well, in that case," said Soroi, "I do think we can proceed with appetizers. Satsuki-sama, which would you like to have served first?"

Satsuki paused for a moment, before giving Ryūko a flirty wink and turning to her butler once more. "We'll start it off on an easier note, Soroi. Let it be the caviar."

Soroi bowed. "Very well, ladies. Here it is." With this he laid a covered dish full of the black fish eggs on the large mahogany table. 

"You must know, Ryūko-sama, that it is your sister's requirement, even for food, that she receives only the best of the best. This, Ryūko-sama," he said, uncovering the dish, "is Almas beluga caviar, the highest-quality of its kind in the entire world."

The elder Kiryūin licked her lips hungrily at the sight, but all the younger could do was stare. "What's the matter, Ryūko?" said Satsuki, spooning the exotic roe onto her favorite milk bread and laying it on her plate. 

"Well," said Ryūko, "these _are_  the most expensive fish eggs you can come by, so I'm taking it all in."

Satsuki laughed. "It is so very pleasing to the taste, Ryūko," she said with a regal air. "I don't think you should exactly restrain yourself from partaking of this delicacy." With that she tore off a small portion of bread and placed the morsel in her mouth. 

Ryūko followed suit, taking a few of the precious fish eggs with the mother-of-pearl spoon, and spreading the tantalizing caviar all over a milk roll. Like her sister, she broke off a small portion and put in her mouth also. 

Her eyes widened with surprise. Though she knew the hefty price tag of the caviar, Ryūko did not expect the taste of the caviar to be this delicious. In its texture was a slightly salty taste, which was excellently balanced with the neutralizing flavor of the milk bread. "Mm, it's really good, sis," said Ryūko. 

Satsuki swallowed her food, before responding by waggling a finger at her sister with a teasing smile. "And just like that, you've forgotten your manners, Ryūko," she said. "No talking with food in your mouth!"

All Ryūko could do was to give her a nasty look. "Alright, fine then," she grumpily replied. 

TO BE CONTINUED

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
